Kakuzu X Reader
by atomicmuffins
Summary: Kakuzu gets a little lonely sometimes too.


"Let go of me," she shouted. She was hanging over the older man's shoulder. The man holding her against her will was named Kakuzu. He had kidnapped her from her village while she was on the outskirts gathering herbs for her village. "I should have killed you….. But you are worth a pretty penny alive rather than dead," Kakuza muttered to himself. **_She talks more than Hidan does. At least I don't have to listen to his constant sputtering along with hers._** Hidan was away on another mission. Which left Kakuzu to do whatever he wanted…. which was making money. Normally he would kill his bounty and then turn them in. But this time the person paying for the bounty wanted her alive.

He felt something hard hit his back. He groaned looking up at her annoyed. "All right I tried doing it the nice way." Kakuzu then throws her off him and she hits the ground hard. The wind must have been knocked out from her because she started having a coughing fit. Kakuzu could care less if she got injured along the way. The bounty only wanted her alive. It did not say in what condition. He grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and started dragging her into a more secluded area off of the pathway. He smirked from under his mask when he thought about the things he could do to her…

She was half dazed when she started feeling something cold on her skin. What is that? She opens her eyes and blinks a few times before coming to. She stared up at her capture who had now removed his mask and Akatsuki cloak. He had stitches all over his body and from what she could tell they held him together. Horrified, she gets up to run away but the older man grabbed her by the throat with his extended arm. Her eyes pop open as she sees the muscle like wires protruding from his arm and he squeezes tighter. She can't breathe…

He stares at her for a second while she hangs from the air in his grip…. It's a big turn on to see someone so helpless like this. He lowers her to the ground and loosens his grip to allow her to breathe. Kakuzu brings her closer to him so he can get a better look at her terrified face. He stares at her with his cold green bloodshot eyes. She begins to struggle under his grip. He smirks, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you cooperate with me this will be a lot better for you."

Realizing she is in no position to fight with him, she nods her head. She knows that she cannot run away. He was too quick. He slowly releases his grip around her neck. She falls down onto her knees trying to regain her breath. She traces her fingers around the sore parts of her neck. It was definitely bruised but nothing that she couldn't recover from. Shakily, she stands up and faces him. He had tan skin and also surprisingly he had nice long black hair. She shakes her head trying to clear her mind.

Kakuzu noticed (Name) was looking at his body. He sneers, "You like what you see. I can let you have some of this." He grabs her hair and pulls her into a kiss. She starts to protest but the sound is muffled by their lips being pressed together. Not letting go of her hair he releases from the kiss. Kakuzu takes a kunai out of the bag he had stolen from her. He uses the kunai to cut her shirt right down the middle... He pulls her shirt off leaving her breasts exposed. (Name) blushes as she realizes that she was not wearing a bra. Kakuzu sneers at her some more. He lets go of her hair. "Sit down there," he tells her while pointing at his cloak he had thrown on the ground earlier. She does as she is told. Having already taken off his shirt, he unbuttons his pants. He kneels in front of her and grabs onto her shorts. He yanks them off. She blushes even harder as she had gone completely commando that day. He climbs on top of her grabbing a handful of her breasts. She can feel his member already hard, grinding against her groin.

She looks up at him lets out a small unexpected moan. (Name) quickly covers her mouth with her hands as she even surprised herself. **_Was she actually going to enjoy this?_** Kakuzu smiles at her devilishy and licks his lips, "So I guess we are going to do this the easy way then." (Name) replies quietly "Yes." She blushes a deep red. "I rather at least enjoy my last day of being free. Before you hand me over for the …bounty." Kakuzu's grin grows much wider after hearing her reply, that she can see his stitches slightly coming apart. Her eyes grow soft and she reaches her hand up and traces his lips all the way up to where the stitches end. Surprisingly she doesn't find it revolting as she would assume most women would. It fascinates her if anything.

Kakuzu watches the woman while she is studying his face. He was not used to a woman actually wanting to touch him willingly. It throws him off slightly. **_What the hell is this woman thinking? I'm used to women being petrified at the sight of me…._**


End file.
